A liner and inhibitor composition for a solid propellant rocket motor performs the functions of securing the solid propellant grain to the insulation or rocket motor case while reducing the temperature toward the liner and insulation. Most of the current liners and inhibitors for solid propellants produce smoke during motor operation. Smoke can be produced after the inhibited portion of the propellant grain burns away from the inhibitor. Smoke can be produced as a result of liner pyrolysis after the propellant burns away. Many times in the larger motors, the inhibitor and liner continue to burn for several seconds producing clouds of smoke. It is readily apparent that these clouds of smoke are detrimental where concealment is a requirement such as in a military operation. More recently the impact to the environment of any contaminants such as excessive smoke have been of concern. Therefore to accomplish a mission without emitting undesirable smoke should be encouraged and should be recognized as a meritorious achievement.
The production of smoke has caused emphasis to be placed on research and development to lessen the plume smoke contamination problem; not only for the reasons noted above, but additionally, for areas of performance which relate to transmission of signals or receiving signals from a guidance and control module.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a liner and inhibitor composition for a solid propellant composition to effect improvement by reducing plume smoke contamination.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liner and inhibitor composition that forms a chemical bond between this composition and the propellant grain such that the chemical bond can withstand the stresses encountered during temperature cycling, during propellant firing, and during rocket motor spin.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liner and inhibitor composition which employs a cool burning oxidizer which is effective in controlling the burn rate and temperature to yield the desired time of inhibition for the propellant grain for the purpose of retaining the chemical bond between the propellant grain binder and the inhibitor binder.